Early-Ancient Cultures
Various early ancient culture rose and fall, some parts influencing whatever countries rose in those parts. Immeranian * Small city state located near the north lakes on the Yefir continent * Domesticated yams and sugar canes * Major trade influence * First to develop writing in the west * Planned, grid-locked city * Major magic study group * Great militaristic might of the west Kafutae * Animism. Spirits and gods lived in the auras * Located on southern tip of north pole-like continent * River civilization. Rivers flood predictably twice a year. * Established city throughout history, but raided and destroyed multiple times. The name changed many times before it was permanently changed to modern Elthea in Afilowe and established a central government. Bayv Nora * Located on the Ormun River that leads to Vidney Bay by the Mother Tree, in what is now modern day Portvus on the Yefir continent. The culture's length was the full extent of the river. Rivers flood unpredictably and violently. Thus, their gods were not kind. * Natural maize grew off to the side of their rivers, and they domesticated it. * The Bayv Norans were a pyramid mound culture, building mounds for various ceremonial, religious and residential purposes. They buried their dead in them, practices worship on top of them, and sometimes chieftains would build or live on houses on top of them. The higher the mound the more respectable or sacred the object in or on the mound it. * The highest mound is in the center of the village by the bay. Its purpose serves as a sacrificial altar for the gods they worship. They sacrificed only animals like deer, wolves, and bears. * Most housing were not on mounds. The housing was made of logs, with dry grass for roofing. * The pottery often involved abstract designs insular art, with influences drawn from nature. Elsan * West of the Genera mountains * They had an alpaca/llama type animal that was strong. * Generally peaceful. * Collapse brought my inbreeding and repeat invaders. Danuda * Located to the right of the base of the KaiYen mountains, and spread through the entire plateau. * Domesticated the potato. * Developed writing. * First to domesticate Aimus. * Major trade center with a vast network. They brought domesticated Aimus throughout the entire continent, and writing. * A major influence on this continent to the scale of the Romans. * Collapse brought by Celph invasion. Celph * Located on north of Ghaoan continent. River civlization. * Rivers flood predictably two times a year, and brought much food, but it was violent. Thus, their gods showed mercy, but were violent. * Domesticated the Rice. * Khaos thought they were inherently evil, and to rid the body of sins they needed to cleans the body. Bathing was common twice a day: once after woken up, once before bed. * The Celphs were violent and preformed Dofuan sacrifice to please their gods should they lose an invasion. If they won a battle/invasion, there would be no need for sacrifice. They stole Dofuans from the north, since they were close by. * The Celphs had extensive canals for their food, and large multi-story buildings with plumbing. * The Celphs were known for their advanced military might, tactics and weaponry. Relation can be drawn to the Assyrians. * The Celphs had writing, an advanced form from the Danudas. A man who had won all of the battles he had ridden into had written a scripture of the military things he learned, similar to Sun Tzu's Art of War.